Save Yourself
by Andi.Elric
Summary: Hikaru's been gone since for 5 years, without her friends, or the Okumura twins having any contact with her. Now, Yukio's back in her life with memories from the past, of Rin, that she'd rather forget. As an exorcist, she was feared. Now, she's hardly active as an exorcist, fearing she'd see them again. Things have changed. Yukio wants things back to the Hikaru he once knew.
1. Chapter 1

_**Heya guys, here! I just discovered Blue (Ao no) Exorcist like a bit ago when there were four episodes out in dubbed. I've seen it all, from the dubbed to the subbed and the OVA with Kuro in it. I think it might be my knew favorite anime. Rin is just awesome~! **_

_**Now, I came up with this story from a mixture of things. One of them was the song "Save Yourself" by My Darkest Days (Hence the title name, I own nothing!) mainly because the first line is "I'm the devil's song straight out of hell". It's definitely a Blue Exorcist song. I love it. So, I came up with this story thinking about my own OC and wondering why Satan only had sons (You'll find out in the story :D)**_

_**So, this is the first chapter, I didn't want to say "her" name yet, but I am sure you can guess what's going on. Please review, I'd love to hear what you guys think all the time~!**_

_** !**_

_**Songs I listened to (I've been doing this with some of my other stories): "Save Yourself" by My Darkest Days (This one will probably be on every chapter)  
"Crush" by David Archuletta (For Yukio)  
"My Heart Will Go On" by Celine Dion (Oh this song... yeah, it was one I listened to, you'll find out)  
"She Will Be Loved" by Maroon 5  
"Can't Forget You" by My Darkest Days  
"Trying Not To Love You" by Nickelback**_

* * *

Yukio looked at the address scrolled on the paper once more, making sure he had it right before he walked up to the door. Twenty-one years old and he was still nervous to be around her, think about her, and see her. It's been the same since five years ago. He'd already seen him, now he wanted to see her. It's been way too long without hearing much of her voice even if they did work with each other before.

Time changes things.

He walked up the uneven cement path and to the worn front door. A couple toys were scattered in the small yard. He smiled, thinking of his own childhood with his own twin brother. Their father may have adopted them, and his brother may be the son of Satan, but Father Fujimoto was the one both Yukio and his brother claimed as dad. Unfortunately for him, Yukio wasn't back at the monastery where he and Rin had grown up. He was close to it, but he wasn't there. Instead he was there to see someone else; someone who was close to Rin.

He knocked on the front door, waiting for sounds of someone coming to the door to see who it was. After a few noises and someone, he was sure it was her, talking, the door opened a little.

Yukio stared at the twenty-one year old girl. No, woman. Her beautiful blonde hair was up in a messy bun. Her eyes were still that bright sapphire blue like Rin's. When she saw who it was, a current high-ranked exorcist, her friend, she opened the door more, revealing her filled figure. She'd changed so much and subtly over the past five years that Yukio was blown away. Even with a big hoody on, he could still see her large bust and curves that defined her now. She was quite the looker in school when he was teaching her and Rin; now, she was a stunner. He vaguely wondered if the demons she went after would just give up themselves for her to kill. But, no, demons aren't like that.

"Yukio, what are you doing here?"

Yukio smiled, trying to hide the real reason he'd come. "I was in the neighborhood on a mission, I thought I'd stop by and see you and the boys."

Boys. He'd nearly forgotten she had two of them. They had to be entering school by now; being near about five. Her face or curves certainally didn't show the stress of raising two boys. Then again, you wouldn't have thought the same about Yukio's father.

She smiled, leaning against the door. "You wanted to see us?"

Yukio smiled wider, his eyes closing, trying to make himself irresistible to say no to. "Of course, I want to see you three. Otherwise, I would have seen you at the exorcist meeting."

Even if she was no longer as active as she once was, she was still an exorcist. A damn good weapons specialist at that. She lowered her head, looking sad.

"Oh," she said, somewhat disappointed.

Yukio pressed further, denying himself the permission to touch her like he had throughout the years he knew her. "Can I come in still?"

"As long as you dont mind the mess. The boys...well, the one...can get a little rowdy sometimes," she said, opening the door more to let him in.

He smiled to her, walking in. "It's fine." He scanned the living room and around him. The place was straightened up. For a mom of twin boys, the place was the cleanest place he'd been in with kids. "Nice place you have here."

"Thanks," she said as she disappeared to tend to something. "Make yourself at home."

Yukio looked around the place she'd bought after the twins were born. She refused to stay with Yukio, or live at the monestary where him and Rin grew up. Of course she wouldn't raise her boys there, Rin's presence would be all over the place. Yukio sat down on a couch and looked to the end table beside him, taking in a few pictures. He remembered a couple. One was of her and Rin during the end of one of their successful exorcist missions together, and he'd snapped the picture because both of their smiles shined so brightly. Another was when the twins were born. With that memory, since he was there, Yukio's smile faded a little. He remembered that day all too well. His gaze fell on another one of her and the boys. Clearly it was their first day of school. He smiled at the uncanny resemblence, but cringed internally for the same reason.

_How could she look at those boys? Especially the one who looks so much like him?_

"Can I get you anything, Yukio?" she asked as she wiped her hands on a towel.

Yukio perked his head up, looking to the blonde bombshell. "Water is fine, thanks."

Just like that, she disappeared again, grabbing a couple bottles of water. When she returned, she handed him one. He promptly took it with a nod as a thanks and opened it, drinking it. He took note that she was still wearing her gold ring on her right middle finger, a silver ring on her right pinkie, and a silver band on her left hand. Yukio shook his head from the thought that it was the one Rin had given her.

"How are the boys?"

"Fine," she said plainly, obvious to Yukio that she wasn't thinking about the answer too much. Of course he knew that answer was going to come from her. She hated it when people worried about her. "Growing up fast."

Yukio couldn't help but to smile. "How have you been, truthfully?"

She sighed, knowing Yukio would press further until he got the truth from her. He often did the same to Rin. "Honestly, overwhelmed. I am not sure how Shiro did it and kept his sanity. I know he was a paladin, and the man was brilliant, but how the hell did he manage to keep his sanity?"

Yukio shook his head. _She must be talking about her one twin, the one I suspected would be just like him when he was born._

"I've asked myself the same thing more times than you'll...well...I am sure you know." Yukio looked around again, looking for the one thing he thought was missing. "Where're the boys?"

"Nap. They should be getting up soon."

As if it was rehearsed, Yukio soon heard the quick, heavy steps of five year old boys running down the hall toward her.

"Momma!" one boy cried. He was hearing glasses similar to Yukio's as he threw his hands in front of him, grasping his mother's leg. He was a firm build for a five year old; built like his uncle.

Yukio already knew he was touched by a demon. After all, look at his father.

She smiled, her hand going to the back of her twin son and the other hand running through his hair. "Hello there, Shiro, did you sleep well?"  
The small boy nodded happily, causing Yukio to catch the boy's name. Shiro. So she did keep his name Shiro for Rin. He vaguely tried to remember what she named the other boy. After all, he was there when they were born. But that night...was just a roller coaster of emotions for both of them. Yukio just hid them a little better.

"Good, I'm glad, son." She sounded just like a mom would. So caring, compassionate. It was hard to believe how rebellious she was with Rin a mere six years ago. "Where's your brother?"

Shiro shrugged, causing Yukio to chuckle and annouce his presence in the room. "Who is he, Momma?"

His mom smiled looking toward Yukio with that soft smile she gave when she was pregnant with them. "That's your uncle Yukio. He's a great, high-ranked exorcist."

The boy's eyes grew wide with interest and wonder. A great exorcist? His uncle? The boy stepped to his uncle with wonder. Yukio smiled even if all she would know him as a friend and Rin's brother. Damn, that boy. He looked weak now, but he'd grow up to be strong. He just knew it.

"Why, hello," he said, leaning toward what looked like a reflection of him at that age. But the boy had his mom's golden hair instead of brunette like Yukio. Even the hair style was like his. He held out his hand for his nephew to shake. "My name is..."

"Uncle Yukio," the boy finished, catching Yukio off guard. He was smart, too. Throwing his arms around him in his version of a hug. Yukio hugs him back, trying not to engulf the boy too much. "Momma's told us about you."

Yukio looked up to her with question, which she responded with a shrug. Yukio knew why she did it. After all, she was alone while his father had help. Of course stories of her exorcist cram school days and as an exorcist would come up. It was nearly all she knew.  
"She did?" Yukio asked, earning a rapid nod from him. Yukio smiled, wanting to hear what she'd put down for their last name. "What's your name?"

"Shiro," he said. Yukio felt the stab of disappointment when he didn't say his last name; he just had to know. He held up his hand, fingers extended as wide as they could go."I'm five!"

Yukio chuckled basking in the hallow glory of being right about the twins' age at least. "Nice to meet you, Shiro." He tried to ignore the nagging memory of the man he knew as Shiro. After all, Rin had personally come up to him and asked to name one of the twins after their deceased father. For her, Yukio would have agreed to anything.

Yukio watched from his peripherals when a second boy came out, rubbing his eyes from sleep. He looked so tiny, tinier than Shiro. "Ma?"

She bent to him, giving him attention. Her fingertips disappearing into the boy's hair like she had with the other twin. There was a small flicker of sadness in her eyes. Yukio could see it from where he was sitting with Shiro. "What is it?"

"I had that dream again. The one where that guy sees me."

The boy opened his eyes all the way, having removed his tiny fist after rubbing the sleep out. His bright sapphire eyes, much like his parents, illuminated against the light. His deep raven hair fell in a messy, layered, rebellious mop. He looked so much like his brother that Yukio had a hard time, at first, deciphering between who was his older, but smaller twin brother and who was his kid.

She brought him close. "I'm sorry, honey." She ran her fingers through his hair and running her fingers down his jawline and under his chin to comfort him, leaving Yukio to wonder. "Did you talk to him this time, or try to kick his butt?"

Without a beat, the young boy said almost excitedly, "Kick his butt. He let me, then wanted me to tell you something."

She sighed a little, like she was used to it. Yukio just wanted to know more. Like who it was. "What was it this time?"

"He wants you." God, that kid had said that so innocently. For all Yukio knew, it was Satan himself and he wanted to use her like he had used Yukio.

"I'm sure he does." She sounded so unamused.

"Momma? Why did he want you?"

Her expression faded into a smile. "Because I am a strong exorcist with an even stronger exorcist on my side," she said seriously letting the tone fade into an almost song-like tone.

This sent both boys into a fit of giggles, leaving Yukio to smile and shake his head. _She and I haven't seen each other since about the time the twins were born. Glad to know she still considers me a friend after all that's happened._

The smaller of the twins, the one who'd just woke up with the raven hair. The one who reminded Yukio of Rin, saw him sitting on the couch. He pointed to him with his tiny hand. "Who's this?"

Yukio fought the dangerous tone his nephew tried using. To him, it sounded like a Rin doppelganger from when his brother was five.

She looked over at Yukio with a smile, completely wiping away what her son had said about his dream like usual. "Don't sound so hostile. That's your uncle, Erin."

"Uncle?"

"Yeah, Yukio. You remember telling me about him." Her hand was on the back of his head, rubbing it.

Yukio couldn't help but to beam a little more, glad she mentioned him to her sons. Yukio held out a hand. "Hello, what's your name?"

The boy merely crossed his arms, earning a nudge from his mother. He stepped toward his uncle with a scowl on his face.

"Come on, you can tell him," she urged as sweet as she could.

The boy growled, looking down as he uttered, "Erin Okumura."


	2. Chapter 2

_**Alright, you should know this before I go on about how I was writing this. If the characters are in the same scene or area (much like the three in this chapter), you're going to hear from them. I am still kinda getting used to writing in third person. Any help/advice/ideas would be greatly appreciated! **_

_**I picked her name in this chapter to be Hikaru. When I was looking for a name, I found that it meant "ray of light" and not because it's after a character in "Ouran High School Host Club". You'll find out why I chuckled and picked it as the story goes on. As for her father who wouldn't be named in this chapter, you'll find out that eventually!**_

_**Songs: "Monster" by Skillet (Oh this song. With the growl, it's one of my favorites and fits the whole "I feel like a monster" theme)  
"Save Me" by My Darkest Days  
"Core Pride" by Nightcore (The first opening for Blue Exorcist. I love the song and I think Hikaru would listen to this while she was having her little spat with Rin. That or the second opening.)  
(And of course) "Save Yourself" by My Darkest Days**_

* * *

Hikaru had moved the last of her boxes into her new dorm, setting them down on the floor of her new room. She hated the mere thought of not having her room in the mansion she literally grew up in. She sighed as she began to unpack her first box containing her stereo. Of course she had to have her music, even if she begged her father to let her keep it and take it with her to the old boys' dorm. For reasons unknown to her, she was to be in the old boy's dorm; of which she went into another rant about it being the boys' dorm when she was a girl.

"You seem to be moving in nicely," a voice said from her doorway.

Hikaru had just gotten her stereo set up when she heard his smooth voice break the silence she put herself in. She plastered a fake smile on her face to hide her distaste for the thought of moving in and turned to him.

"Thanks, Yukio," she said as she placed her hands on her hips, where her hoody was overlapping her jeans. She took out her small collection of CD's she managed to smuggle into a box without her father knowing. She had to have her rock music. It was the only type of music that made her feel better. Not the shit her father was giving her.

"Need any help?" he asked with his arms crossed and a small smirk on his face. He was remembering what her father had said to him about her. It was hard to believe; she looked more like an angel.

Hikaru shook her head, her side-swept bangs hitting each side of her face and her hair blowing with each shake of her head. Even her blue streak that framed her face down to her chin moved. She gave him a half-genuine smile. "I'm fine. Thanks anyway, Yukio."

God, she's so sweet, I wonder why he wanted me to be careful around her, Yukio thought as her attention went back to her boxes.

As Hikaru began unpacking more things, Yukio left, glad someone was calm and independent in the dorm like he was. Though, the same couldn't be said about his fraternal twin brother. Rin couldn't keep his cool if he tried when something bothered him. He knew the moved greatly pissed her off. He just knew it. It wasn't like she was ranting about it or anything, but he knew that her anger was going to be broadcasted through her stereo with her music. Her father had warned him about that, and the volume of how she liked to listen to her "insufferable and lame excuse for music."

"Who were you talking to?" Rin asked as Yukio entered their room just down the hall and closing the door behind him.

"Our new roommate."

"He's moving into this dorm?"

Yukio gave his brother the look of "are you seriously that dumb?" He shook his head. "No, she's in the dorm down the hall. And no, you can't go and meet them."

Yukio watched as Rin's face fell. He was glad his older twin brother hadn't caught his slip up. After all, her father didn't want her hooking up with him. God knows what could happen if they had gotten together. No, he was going to protect her from his brother.

"Wait," Rin's face perked up, "did you say _she_?"

Yukio sighed, taking out his gun and cocking it. He aimed it toward his demonic brother with a serious expression on his face. "Go near her and I'll shoot you in the leg. It won't kill you, brother, but more like hurt like hell."

Rin sighed knowing his brother was serious and that his pun about hell was just lame. God, how he hated being the spawn of Satan with the demonic power.

Yukio sat down at his desk, beginning his homework and occasionally glancing at the papers on his desk that needed to be graded for the exorcist cram school. He sighed just as he heard his brother lay on his bed with his demon familiar cat, Kuro, on his chest. Rin opened a manga, making Yukio sigh more. He'd always been frustrated with the lackluster focus Rin gave near about everything but girls, manga, and learning to control his powers. At least he wasn't trying to intentionally kill himself.

Before too long, Hikaru sighed, having unpacked the remainder of the boxes her father had sent to the dorm room she was now staying in while she was in her first cram school class. Her father had already given her a good start. She looked toward the window with a dreamy look of what the entire city would be like.

"At least the view of the city isn't that bad," she said with another heavy sigh. She had rearranged things so that she had a seat on the window sill just like she used to in her old room. In her room, the view of the city with her seat on the sill was her favorite place.

She climbed to her seat and stared out the window, looking at the city. Since she was starting an exorcist cram school with Yukio as one of her teachers, she sighed leaning back a little and wondering what the world was like out there. The large world that Hikaru hadn't seen outside the city.

Taking out the remote for her stereo (her father never knew there was one since it was her uncle, his brother, who bought her the stereo in the first place), Hikaru turned it on, flipping through the tracks to find the song she was looking for. When she found it, she turned up the volume as loud as she could stand it, almost all the way. Feeling the drums' quick pace rattled through the room and the windows. The electric guitar filling the room with the piano somewhere in there to balance it all out. Hikaru tapped her thumb on her leg to the beat, bobbing her head some, looking out toward the city as the sun started to go down.

Rin jumped from his nap, hearing the racket blasting from somewhere. Upon jumping, Kuro got off him with a shrill wail.

_What's that racket, Rin?_

Rin covered his ears, trying to preserve what little of his ear drums her had left. "I don't know, Kuro. I really don't know. Do you want to find out?"

Rin looked around, trying to find his twin brother, who look liked he had disappeared again. It had to be another mission and the bastard went without me, Rin thought as he started toward the closed door.

_Are you kidding me? That noise will make me go deaf. Make it stop, Rin! Make it stop!_ Kuro used his paws to cover his ears, crouching low to the ground, trying to ease the pain of where the noise was coming from.

"It'll make me go deaf too!" Rin opened the door, allowing the ear-shattering noise in more. Kuro ran under Rin's covers, wailing about his ears. Rin covered his ears more. "FINE! I'LL DO IT!" he shouted as he ran out of his dorm, slamming the door behind him.

Rin ran to the offending noise, trying to drown out the noise with thoughts of what he was going to do to the person once he got a hold of them. One of them included something with his demon sword.

"Damn, I forgot it," Rin uttered as he used his fist to pound on the door where the music-Rin was sure it was music-was coming from. "Come on! I know you're in there! Open the hell up!"

Hikaru jumped a little, hearing something that wasn't to the beat of the rock song she was listening to. Rolling her eyes, Hikaru turned down the volume, getting off her place at the window and going to the door. She tossed the remote onto the other bed's place and opened the door.

"What the hell do _you_ want?" she asked, annoyed that someone took her from day dreaming and made her turn down her music.

Rin stared at the blonde. Her eyes a blazing cerulean, narrowed toward him with the promise of death to come stalking to him later. Her hair shining against the setting sun, with a tint of orange from it. He knew it was a gold. A brilliant gold. He remembered it from the exorcist cram school. She was wearing the same gray hoody that slightly hugged her large boobs and her curves. For her being Rin's age, he was amazed by her curves and beauty. She had to have been an angel easily.

"You're that new girl from class!" Rin cried as he pointed to her.

Hikaru rolled her eyes and swung her door closed on Rin's face, going to her bed and sitting on it, knees close to her chest. She hated being the new girl. She wanted to self-teach herself exorcism; not go to some cram school. But Hikaru's been anti-social like that most of her life. Since she was kicked out in her fourth year of elementary school for fighting and sending a few students to the hospital, Hikaru's lived a lonely life since then. Her father would send her to her room when there were guests in his office. Except for one. A father for some monastery. He was a man with white hair, a goatee much like her father's but matching his hair color, and glasses with a crosses on each side of the glasses chain. He would always talk to her with a smile, no matter how much of a "rush" he was in.

"Hey, what the fuck is your problem? You don't just close the door on people who are trying to talk to you!" Rin yelled from behind the door, not moving from his place.

"I just did, you idiot!" Hikaru sighed. "Open your fucking eyes, dunce!"

Rin could feel his blood boiling. How could she say that to him? She didn't know him at all. They had just met. Rin growled, opening the door, hearing it swing and slam into the wall. He was sure that he left a dent in the drywall.

"What the hell is your problem?"

"What's yours? This is _my_ room. Get the fuck out!"

Rin crossed his arms, giving her a challenging look. "Make me."

Hikaru rolled her eyes with a heavy sigh, shaking her head. She half wished he didn't say that. The last time someone said that to her, the end result was a few broken ribs and a concussion. She grabbed his arm and dragged him out, heading down the hall where she saw Yukio head down. Whether that was where this idiot's dorm was down there or not, at least he was away from her. When she reached the end of the hall, still dragging the fighting Rin with her.

"Hey! Since when do you think you can get away with that?" Rin said as she slammed him against the door and started to walk away with a small growl of disgust.

Hikaru shrugged, ignoring the seemingly babbling idiot behind her. Until she felt something grab her ankle and pull her down. She hit the floor with a loud thud, feeling Rin start to climb and hover over her. She kicked the offending person, whom of which was Rin, and pushed him off her; getting up in the process. Rin rolled his eyes and pulled her back down again, holding the side she so maliciously kicked. He pried his hands from his side to clasp around her other wrist so she couldn't move from him so quickly.

"Damn you," he uttered as he tried to pin her down. He didn't know what came over him but he had to ask her problem and at least get her name.

She fought him back, wiggling beneath him, trying to liberate herself from his somewhat tight grasp. "What the _fuck_ is your problem?"

"What's yours?"

"Leave me alone!"

"No."

Hikaru looked to him, giving him a death glare. Her wrists pinned against the wood of the flooring, under Rin's hands. Rin faded back a little, trying to further himself away from the glare he was given. Rin had to admit, she fought impulsively like he did, yet used her head a little more. Those eyes felt like they were staring into his soul. He took what small time he had with her under his grip to study her. Memorizing everything in her face.

Hikaru slid out from under him, her hoody coming off in the process as she slid between Rin's legs. She stood up without using her arms, something else she taught herself when she'd spar with her uncle. Rin stared at the gray hoody that once held Hikaru's body inside it. When he turned around, he felt a near instant nose bleed.

Hikaru was walking from him, more like sauntering to him. Her boot cut jeans that were tight around her hips all the way to her knees and then went loose. Her curves were bare, leaving little to the imagination as her hair swayed in time with her hips with each step, occasionally letting Rin see the blue streak in her hair as it flew off to the side. Rin backed off her hoody, seeing that she only had on a bra.

"Damn, she's like Shura, but way more hotter." he uttered, before he called to the beautiful girl as she walked away from him. "Hey! Put on some damn clothes! There are guys who live here!"

"What the fuck do you think I'm doing?" she called back without turning around to look at Rin. "Practicing my strip tease in my dorm room?"

Just as Rin turned to get up with another deep red blush, bringing her hoody with him, clutching it in his fist. He saw something in the down the hallway from the corner of his eye a few meters away. Rin turned to the figure, getting an even deeper red if it were possible. The figure was dressed in his exorcist uniform properly as usual, gun in its holster and a shocked expression on his face. Clearly, he saw near about everything.

"Y-Yukio!" Rin said, surprised, and a little louder than he wanted. He heard a door slam and his twin brother stand there unmoving. Yukio didn't even flinch when he heard the door. Now Rin was scared of what Yukio was going to do. "How long have you been there?"

Yukio pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose with his finger. "Long enough."

Long enough could mean a lot for Rin. "How long?"

"Enough to see Hikaru topless."

Rin was instantly red, fighting off a threat of a nose bleed just thinking about it. "She wasn't topless! Something was covering her...her..." No matter what word Rin could use, he couldn't say boobs. He could say it about Shura's for sure (after all, it was too easy to describe Shura's boobs), but when it came to her, he just couldn't. They were about the same size too. Instead of naming the term, Rin made a motion of where her boobs were on his chest.

Yukio sighed. "I know. Whatever you plan on doing with Hikaru, do it to yourself. She's off limits to you."

With that, Yukio walked toward the dorm, opening the door all the way and letting Kuro bolt out toward Rin. Rin stood there with a shocked expression on his face, his cheeks and ears red hot with embarrassment. Kuro walked up to the flustered half-demon.

_What's wrong, Rin? You look red. Are you sick_?

Yukio chuckled, knowing why Rin was still frozen where he'd left him. He just saw the most of a girl than he's seen. Aside from Shura of course. He sat down looking out the window. "She is beautiful, no matter what she's in, seems like."

Rin shook his head. "No."

_Then what's wrong?_

"...Her name's Hikaru," Rin said almost dreamily, still clutching her gray hoody.

Kuro chuckled, knowing he sensed something different about her than he had with Izumo or Shiemi. It was almost the same feeling he had with Rin and sometimes Yukio. It was almost _demonic_.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry for the wait, I was...busy. XD However, I have been working on the fourth chapter of this. So I have started it! :D**_

_**So for this chapter, I decided for a reveal and to get to know Shiro and Erin. I am beginning to fall for this little twins. Both are mixtures of the original Okumura twins. I also wanted this one to be kinda where you start to find out why Yukio was there and why he wanted to see his old friend.**_

_**Songs: "Save Yourself"-My Darkest Days  
"Trying Not To Love You" - Nickelback  
"Devil on the Left" -Jamie O'Neal (There is a line that says, "With a devil on the left and an angel on the right." Reminds me of her)  
"Secrets" -OneRepublic**_

* * *

_Okumura_. That was all Yukio needed to hear to confirm it all. She had given her boys his name. Yukio knew deep down that she would in the end, no matter how much she had denied it. But when her oldest, yet smallest, boy had said it with such disrespect, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Erin!" she snapped at him.

The boy gave a wince knowing he was in trouble. Yukio chuckled lightly remembering when Rin would get in trouble with their father.

"Sorry, Mama," he said sweetly and guiltily; that trait obviously coming from his father.

She knelt to him, trying to make it so they were eye-to-eye. "Erin, that's your uncle. He shares the same last name you and Shiro."  
It was Shiro who spoke up when both boys looked to her like she was crazy, turning to Yukio with astonishment. His bright eyes were practically shining. "You do?"

Yukio smiled, running his hands through Shiro's hair. It was silky to the touch, much like her's. At least one of her boys had her soft hair. "Yeah, me and your father's last name was Okumura."

Erin had his arms crossed, skeptical of it all. Just like Yukio would be. Rin was the more excitable one when it came to simple things like that.

"Then why does Mommy have something different from Okumura?"

Yukio looked to her. She sighed. "Because I never got to get married to Daddy."

Yukio inwardly winced at the saddened tone she had when she said Daddy, or even the slight hoarseness of her voice when she sad the rest of it. Of course her boys wouldn't hear it, but Yukio did. He thought he took losing Rin so hard. Seeing her like this made it seem like she had it worse.

"What happened to Daddy?"

She looked to the ground, trying to keep her composure. Yukio thought it would be best to change the subject. After all, ADD was their middle name at five. All he wanted to do was get her mind off of him, the one person who was causing her pain.

"Hey, Erin, Shiro, do you two go to school?"

Yukio could tell by the way she rolled her eyes that it was complicated, but he wanted to hear his nephews tell stories. Then he'd get the truth from her later perhaps. He was planning on visiting for a few days before returning to both the Vatican and the rest of the old cram school crew she and Rin knew. They'd become one hell of a lethal, demon-killing machine and would be stronger if she was there, but the reason why she wasn't a part of the group was merely part of the reason why he came.

"Yes, sir!" Shiro said with enthusiasm.

Yukio smiled. Then he looked to Erin, who crossed his arms with a scowl. "How about you Erin?" Yukio was relieved when he heard himself say Erin instead of Rin. He'd been telling himself that it wasn't five-year-old Rin in front of him.

"Yeah," he said with a smug tone. Yukio could tell he didn't like school too much. "I go with Shiro."

"Do you like it?"

"Erin always gets into fights with the other boys," Shiro chimed in. His voice was less enthusiastic and more of a matter-of-fact tone.

Even if the boys couldn't hear it, Yukio could hear their mother sigh with sadness, thinking about Rin again. She always heard the stories from Yukio about when Rin was younger, about Erin and Shiro's age, and would fight anyone who made fun of or hurt Yukio in anyway. Now, it was like Rin possessed his son. The personality and the resemblance was uncanny.

"Oh? Why does he get into fights?" Yukio looked to Erin, finally seeing the trace of a Band-Aid on his cheek as Erin turned his head a little.

"To...pro-proptec...fight for me."

Yukio smiled, hearing his nephew try a word he wasn't so used to. So, I wonder what came over Rin to make sure the oldest of his boys inherited his ways, Yukio thought casually as he looked to what seemed like the mirror image of his twin brother at the age of five.

"Erin, go on, you can tell him you fight to protect your brother," she said with a faint smile. It was like she was telling Yukio that she was thinking about Rin every time he fought in school.

"I don't like it when people tease my brother," Erin said with a low, disappointed voice. "So, I protect Shiro."

Yukio smiled, instantly flashing to when Rin told him the same thing at that age. "Why do you protect your brother?"

"Because Mommy says that we're brothers and we need to stick together. Shiro needs his older brother like I need my little brother."

Yukio didn't need to look up to see the loving smile on her face as she heard him. Growing up with no one and he growing up with Rin, he could see why she taught her eldest that.

"Erin, who calms you down when you're mad?" Yukio couldn't catch himself in time to stop himself.

Erin looked further to the ground, more toward his feet. "Shiro some of the time. But most of the time, my teachers call Mommy because they think I'm a little monster, a demon."

Her smile faded as she fought to keep back the tears. She'd heard those terms before to describe both her and Rin. She hated the fact that her son was now going through the same thing. He couldn't help it, really. It was in his blood, like it was in Rin's and hers. Being protective of his younger brother was all Rin's blood, since she'd never had anyone to protect besides her boys. She hated the looks she would get from his teachers when she had to pick him up because he fought.

Yukio looked from Erin to his mother and back. "Erin, I don't think you're any of that. Trust me, I've seen and fought monsters and demons and you're not one. You're just misunderstood."

Erin's mood lightened considerably. Yukio smiled when he did, knowing that's all Rin needed to hear when they were growing up. "I'm not?"

Yukio shook his head once with a smile. "Nope, but you still need to protect your brother. Your mom's right about you needing Shiro as much as Shiro needs you. Understand, Erin?"

Erin nodded vigorously. "Yes, Uncle Yukio."

Yukio smiled a little more, loving the sound of his nephews calling him uncle. He'd been waiting to hear the term for five years. If she hadn't... No, he couldn't blame her for leaving with the twins like that. He understood why she left.

"Now, why don't you go out and play while I talk to your mom? I am sure I could catch up more with her."

Erin ran to get his and his brother's coats. Shiro gave Yukio a confused look. "You're gonna cover Momma in ketchup?"

Just as Shiro got the words out of his mouth, Erin burst into laugher, holding onto both his and Shiro's coats. Yukio felt himself get red with embarrassment. Why wouldn't he? A five-year-old boy decided that his uncle was into that kinky shit. She laughed, shaking her head.

"No, Shiro sweetie, Uncle Yukio is going to talk to me, and we're going to talk about what we missed from each other's lives."

Shiro nodded once. "Oh," he said as he nodded. Then he shook his head with every word as he said, "So he isn't going to cover you in ketchup."

She giggled, nearly making Yukio's heart soar. "No, no ketchup. He's going to leave it alone."

Shiro nodded as his way of telling her he was satisfied with the answer she gave him and took his coat from his brother. Erin looked to his mother with a smile before helping his brother zip his coat, knowing full well that Shiro could do it, but he wanted to do it anyway. Once the boys were outside with the same, usual warning from their mother about staying in the yard, she looked to Yukio, who was still coming off what his nephew thought he said.

"Sorry about Shiro, I sometimes think he's picking up on what Erin's been saying. That's more of an Erin thing anyway."

"The boys are just like him in different ways," Yukio said as he watched Erin and Shiro play, contenting themselves with each other's company much like him and his brother used to at the monastery.

She sighed, crossing her arms lightly. "Yeah, they are. Erin takes after him the most. Protective as hell, his eyes, his hair, and I am sure it's Rin he sees in his sleep, but I've no idea. Having a five-year old tell you what he looks like is almost as bad as telling him to be a exorcist at his age. It just doesn't happen."

Yukio chuckled, hearing her step closer to him. "Shiro reminds me of you the most," she said after the long pause was too much for her.

"Why do you say that?"

She smiled like she used to when she knew Yukio was playing stupid so he could hear her say it to him. "You know what I mean. He doesn't have the moles but he has nearly everything else. The glasses, the older brother who'd fight Satan himself to protect...just like you in so many ways I sometimes..." she sighed getting her words in order, "...wonder if he's yours."

Yukio's heart sped up at the mere thought of Shiro being his boy. Of course, it wasn't possible, seeing how he never had sex with her. He's dreamed about it. God, did he dream about it nearly every night in vibrant detail. But dreaming about fulfilling sexual fantasies to a girl he almost instantly fell in love with doesn't get the girl pregnant. The worst part about his ever-so-vivid wet dreams was trying to convince Rin who was sleeping in the same dorm with him that it wasn't a wet dream about anyone and that the dream faded as fast as it came on so he never got to see the girl he was banging for the night. Of course he'd lie to his brother about loving the same girl his twin brother loved.

"He does look like he takes after me," Yukio said with a smile and a simple nod in agreeing.

"Then there's Erin," she said, her voice almost disappointed and exhausted.

Yukio knew she loved both her sons equally, but hearing her voice like that made it clear that it made it hard for her to look at him sometimes. Was one of those times when he fought in school? Or made facial expressions that were exactly like his?

Yukio gave a slight chuckle so he wouldn't have to see her cry like the last time he was with her. "He's definitely his son. I can already tell."

"A mirror image."

Yukio looked toward her, seeing her dreamy look as she remembered him. She still loves him after all this time, he thought as he smiled to her. He always told himself that he'd be fine with her still in love with his brother. Now that she's more or less made it known, it torn into him like a knife to the heart. Rin wasn't in her life anymore, and she's looking like he is.

"Come on, let's go outside. The boys will want you to," she said as she stepped toward her front door.

Yukio followed her into the sunlight. The bright sunlight that he was just in before he decided to go and see her. She sat in the chair on the porch he never noticed before until right then. He took his seat next to her, feeling how right it felt to be with her like this.

"Mommy, is Uncle Yukio gonna stay for dinner?" Shiro asked as he stopped playing with his brother to find his mother and uncle watching them.

"I don't know, why don't you ask him?"

Shiro looked to Yukio with those same pleading eyes that Rin would give him when he wanted to do something he knew Yukio would probably say no to. But in those same eyes, there was the excited, pleading look she gave him when they were younger. And Yukio could never say no to her.

"Will you stay for dinner, Uncle Yukio?" Shiro asked, looking like he could drop to his knees and beg. He would have gotten that from his father. "We're having sukiyaki!"

Yukio smiled and nodded, ignoring the pang of sadness when he heard his and his brother's favorite dish. "I'd love to stay for dinner, Shiro."

Shiro smiled brightly as he ran back to Erin, who looked impatient waiting for him. Yukio looked to her, she could see the hurt behind his eyes.

"You don't have to stay. Rin was the one who taught me to make it." She gave him a soft, sympathetic smile. Yukio often wondered how she could give such caring smiles like that, even before the twins were born, yet never accept them from others.

Yukio sighed, letting his lips melt into the same smile. "One of them want me to stay for dinner; I'd hate to go back on my promise. Besides, it's been years since I've had sukiyaki."

She smiled, disappearing toward the kitchen to start dinner. Yukio watched her leave, letting him exhale a deep, silent sigh. She changed a bit since the last time he saw her. It was definite in her personality and her eyes. He could still see the hurt behind each emotion. He could still see that little devil still fighting with the angel on her right.

Yukio thought in spite of himself, I wish I could see just a glimmer of the you before you left, Hikaru.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Heya, wow, it doesn't seem that long ago when I posted that last chapter with Shiro and Erin meeting Yukio. Hmm, I am on a mini roll and I don't quite know how long this will last to be honest. But here it is, and here is an apology for it being a little shorter than usual.**_

_**So, for this chapter, I wanted to end it with a little shocker. I don't know why, but it felt right. So, after last chapter, I really wanted to introduce the old characters and maybe start a fight or two and make you guys learn a little something. XD**_

_**OH YEAH, before I forget, I LOVE LOVE LOVE hearing from you readers. It really helps me think of new ideas and to hear what I am actually doing right instead of listening to my own mind. ^_^**_

_**Songs: "Headstrong" by Trapt (The chorus reminds me of Rin vs. Hikaru... I'll let you decide the winner)  
"Never Surrender" by Skillet (Again, a Hikaru v. Rin)  
"Save Yourself" by My Darkest Days**_

* * *

"Come on, Hikaru," her father's voice said from the other side of the line. "You've been in classes for a week, and you're telling me that there wasn't anything you've learned?"

She sighed, rolling her eyes, and thankful her father couldn't see her reaction to his pleading. He was both a doting father and an authoritarian. "Dad, I've learned that I can become an exwire, and pass the exorcism test much faster than what they are teaching me."

Her father gave an inaudible sigh. She knew he was probably connecting his fingers to the bridge of his nose as he shook his head. It was a typical reaction he gave when Hikaru was like this. "Hikaru, you're not making this easier for me. You need this class. What are you going to learn next?"

Hikaru sighed. Like she paid much attention in the class anyway, already self-teaching herself everything she needed to know for the next three tests, or at least she was pretty sure. "The lineage of Satan and his family."

Her father smirked. It was a subject she was well versed in even if she didn't know it fully yet. After all, he dealt with that family all the time. Whether he'd ever tell Hikaru or not, but she did too. "Oh? I'd pay some attention in that class. You'd be surprised at what you learn in that class."

Hikaru sighed. "Why can't you just tell me, Dad? I am already in this God forsaken dorm with two guys and a couple demons."

Hikaru knew Rin's cat, Kuro, was a demon. Come on, what kind of cat has two tails? She met the cooking demon about three days ago when she caught him making food with that bastard Rin. She was still mad at him after his and her spat, if you would call it that. The only person she would willingly talk to was Yukio. But, she couldn't get either Okumura twin out of her head no matter how hard she tried or what she did.

Yukio was a sweetheart to her, always considering her before he acted. Much like he'd done with his older twin brother. However, this consideration wasn't too much like the type Rin got. No, this one was sweeter, much more thoughtful. Hikaru couldn't describe it. Much like she couldn't describe how Rin made her feel. Rin. The mere mention of the name, whether silently to herself or if someone said it, would felt her heart pounding with frustration and anger. She'd feel her cheeks get deep crimson and almost hot to the touch. She hated him and liked him instantaneously. Every time she was around him, she'd get both urges to deck him in the face and tease him much like a girlfriend would.

Her father chuckled to himself. "Now, come on Hikaru, Yukio's been telling me that you're getting along just fine. Though...I've been hearing some incidents with the _other_ Okumura."

The other Okumura. Hell! Incidents hardly described the countless arguments and fights they've been in since she's gotten there. There had been a few times when Yukio's had to pull either Rin or Hikaru from so they wouldn't kill each other before their cram school classes. There was even once where Hikaru was nearly dragged from the kitchen by Yukio as Rin was making lunch for the next day. That resulted in an audible sigh from Yukio, a pissed off Rin, and Hikaru dying to kick Rin's ass. Not to mention the kitchen was almost in shambles from her and Rin throwing various utensils at each other. Thankfully, none of them were knifes or forks.

"Incidents? Then that's proof enough that you should let me move back into my old room and say to hell with the damn exorcism cram school classes!"

Her father laughed, much as he always had when she got passionate like that. It was mere proof that she was related to him and his brothers. "Hikaru, my little ray of light, you're staying in that cram school. You will become an exorcist. And I do not want to hear more about it," he said with finality.

Hikaru growled lowly, just as her father knew she would. It was in her nature to be violent. After all, look at her family.

* * *

"Today, we're talking about Satan's lineage. It's important to know this for obvious reasons," Yukio caried on since the instructor that was supposed to do it suggested that he take his place since his brother was apart of said lineage.

It was the skunk-haired one as Hikaru called him, Bon or Ryuji as the rest called him, raised his hand. "Mr. Okumura, wouldn't that mean we're talking about Satan's kids?"

"Yes, more then you'll know," Yukio answered, looking toward his brother who seemed more interested in the topic than most. He glanced toward Hikaru in the row by herself. She was slouched in the seat, arms crossed, and a displeased look on her face. After the one-side of the conversation he overheard with her father, Yukio couldn't blame her.

"Now, who knows how many sons Satan has?" Yukio asked when he was sure that the entire class had his attention, or at least seemed like it.

"That he acknowledges?" Hikaru piped up, somehow feeling like she knew this topic even if she never read up on it. Yukio nodded. "Seven. One of them Amaimon."

Yukio blinked a couple times in unison with the rest of the class. So her father did teach her some things, Yukio thought casually as he looked toward her; either that or she just knew the information. "She's right. Now, why does Satan only have sons that the world knows about?"

Hikaru sighed, adjusting in her seat. "That's because they're all Satan has for children. Demons lower than him are the ones that reproduce like bunnies creating more little demons and so on and so forth."

Yukio thought of the perfect question, one that even tripped him up when he was studying to be an exorcist. "How many daughters does Satan have?"

Hikaru thought for a moment, taking in Yukio's exact words before she spoke. "None. Satan doesn't have any daughters." Her tone almost seemed disappointed as she said it. The only ones that seemed to notice were Rin and Yukio, and to them, they were the only ones that mattered if they caught it or not.

"Why doesn't he have any daughters?" Yukio asked, realizing then that this was more of a one-sided lecture toward Hikaru to find out what she really knew.

This, once again, caused most of the class to look at her. "Because Satan has no use for daughters. He orders them to be taken care of as soon as they're born." Hikaru had no idea where she learned this. It wasn't like her father was going to tell her anything of the sort.

Yukio nodded, inwardly shocked her father would make sure she knew that of all people. "That is correct. Do you have anything to add to that?"

Hikaru nodded, standing with a heavy sigh. "Satan, as much as the common person would think this, hates women in his lineage. He merely uses them for sons. However, he's still looking for that one daughter to be born to go against his expectations."

"That's quite contradictory," Shima said as he stood, his pink hair moving with him as he scratched the back of his head.

"Well, no shit, Shima," Hikaru said with a pointed, annoyed tone. It was no doubt a mixture from the phone conversation she had with her father and her argument with Rin that lasted for over two hours until Yukio dragged a literally kicking and yelling Rin about how their fight was far from over and the screamed promise of finishing it when they had the chance. "He's looking for something specific."

"Like?" This came from Konekomaru, that quiet, bald-headed boy that was even shorter than she was.

It was then that Hikaru knew she had everyone in the room captivated by what she was saying.

"He's looking for a daughter to forever stay by the side of the Prince of Gehenna," Hikaru said like she knew for a fact that's what Satan was looking for, as if she heard it from Satan himself.

Yukio watched his twin tense up almost immediately as he heard Prince of Gehenna. Rin's fists clenched in a tight fist. No doubt he was remembering the night Dad was killed, Yukio thought as he drifted his gaze from an inwardly distressed Rin to a tense Hikaru. He vaguely wondered why as Hikaru went on as she wondered how the hell she knew this information.

Hikaru took in a deep breath, trying to get her words into order before she said them.

"In other words, a _Princess_ of Gehenna."


	5. Chapter 5

_**That roll is still rolling! Okay, this is weird for me but I am not complaining!**_

_**In this chapter, I really wanted to show, or at least try to show, the tensed relationship between Yukio and Hikaru. I also wanted to know some of the slight jealousy that Yukio was feeling. I just hope I showed it. XD Did I also mention how much I love Erin and Shiro? Those twins are just awesome to write in!**_

_**Songs: "What Hurts The Most" by Rascal Flatts (This song seemed to be the theme for this chapter, especially after the boys go to bed.)  
"My Immortal" by Evanescence (This song just seems like the song Hikaru would listen to as she drank)  
"Can't Forget You" by My Darkest Days  
"Away" by Enrique Iglesias (I don't know, it just seemed to fit)**_

* * *

Yukio waited for Hikaru to get done with the boys that evening after dinner before he talked to her much about what he wanted to. He contented himself with watching her be a mom, something he never thought would be possible especially thinking about her relationship with Rin near the beginning. Kids with Rin seemed impossible when they were around each other near the beginning. She was just as passionate as he was and it showed. But now. Now, that seemed like a distant past, a lifetime ago.

"Come on, boys, time for bed," Hikaru called as she walked into the living room from the kitchen. The boys groaned as they stood from where they were. Erin rolled his eyes as he stood with heavy limbs. "Don't give me that boys, you now it's your bedtime regardless of what you're doing."

"But...but...Uncle Yukio is still here," Shiro said as he pointed in the direction of his uncle, making Yukio's heart leap. He felt honored that his nephew wanted to stay up just for his sake.

Hikaru smiled. "I know," she said as she guided Shiro toward his bedroom.

Now that you know he exists, you're going to be seeing a lot more of him, son, Hikaru thought as she turned around to find Erin still where he was on the floor playing.

"Erin, come on," she said, her tone a little snappy. Her tone softened when the boy stood. "Say good night to Uncle Yukio."

When you say it like that, Hikaru, being an uncle doesn't sound all that great, Yukio thought as Erin let out a barely audible groan, getting up from where he was sitting.

Erin turned to Yukio, his cerulean blue eyes staring at him like Rin used to when he really didn't want to do something. "Good night, Uncle Yukio."

Yukio smiled, using most of the restraint he had not to call Erin by his father's name. "Good night, Erin."

Erin groaned when he heard his mother calling him again, he sulked over to the hallway he came out of just hours before after his nap and walked through it, disappearing from Yukio's sight. Yukio let out a sigh, still floored at the uncanny resemblence. He looked around the small place, barely feeling Rin's presence no matter what he looked at. It felt like Hikaru's house.

Hikaru sat on Shiro's bed as Erin finished in the bathroom before climbing into bed in the room they shared. She smiled to her son as he snuggled close to his stuffed cat for the night. It was a black cat with a patch of white-now gray-fur on it's chest. It had a vague resemblence to Kuro, the demonic cat she hadn't seen in five years.

"Mommy, will we see Uncle Yukio again?" Shiro asked, his voice lined with sleepiness.

Hikaru thought for a moment, mentally kicking her ass for introducing them. They were doing just fine on their own before Yukio knocked on the door and made himself known to the boys. There was no running away from this one.

"Yeah, you'll see him again," Hikaru said with a soft, fake smile as her words came out of her mouth.

"Good," Shiro said with a smile and through a yawn. "I like him."

"He seems like he already knows me," Erin said from the door. Shiro and Hikaru both turned to the small five-year old boy, silently asking for a better explaination like they've done so many times before. "He looks at me like he's seen me before. It's creepy as-"

"I swear, Erin, if you finish that, I am washing your mouth out with soap," Hikaru said, cutting him off. Yeah, Erin was no doubt a product of Rin; has his mouth and everything.

Erin tensed up at his mother's threat. No, promise. "Yes, Mommy," he said as he walked to his bed and got into it, snuggling his head against the old stuffed bunny he'd taken such a liking to since he was practically born. If it wasn't for the looks that told them apart, it was their affinity for their stuffed animals. Shiro loved his cat and wouldn't want anything more, and Erin loved his old bunny.

Hikaru kissed her slightly bigger, yet younger twin son before going to Erin, who was already half asleep.

"Mommy, can you tell me why he does?" Erin asked sleepily.

Hikaru looked at her son, slightly confused. "Who does what?"

Erin yawned. "Why Uncle Yukio stares at me like he's seen me before."

Hikaru nodded, feeling a lump in her throat as she throught about the reason why herself. She'd always told herself that she'd answer the boys' questions about their father, but she didn't know it would come so soon.

Yukio could hear the hesitation in her voice as she spoke to the boys from the other side of the wall. No doubt Hikaru probably was already aware that he was there.

"Erin, it's because you are...the spitting image of your father when he was at that age," Hikaru said, trying not to think about the words she just spoke.

"I am?"

"You are," Hikaru said with a nod as she pulled the covers to his chin and kissed his forehead. "Now, get some-"

"Mommy, you should have him over more, Shiro likes him."

Both Yukio and Hikaru froze, knowing exactly who Erin just sounded like and who they were talking about. Yukio silently begged for Hikaru to say something, knowing that Erin was giving her a request she was still uneasy about.

"I'll think about it," Hikaru said as she kissed him one last time. "Good night, my little man."

She turned to them when she reached the door. "Good night, boys. Love you both."

There came a soft, unison, "Night, Mommy," and then the boys fell silent.

This time Hikaru walked out, turning off the light and closing their door behind her. She let her hand linger on the knob of the door as she stood there, staring at the ground. She was thinking, rehashing everything her boys had just said. Yukio stood there, watching her for a second, wondering what she was going to do.

"Thanks for coming over, Yukio. It's been a while since I've seen the boys behave so...so politely," she said as she looked to him, knowing that he was there most of the time.

"Erin," Yukio began, trying to think of some way to say what he wanted to without making her break down in tears, which is what she looked like she wanted to do. "Erin, he's a lot like..."

Hikaru nodded, still looking to the ground. "I know. I knew he would be when he was born and I saw him in that cradle in the...in the hospital."

Even Yukio was forced to remember that even when he didn't want to. He'd never seen Hikaru look so defeated looking as he did that day when she saw her oldest twin son for the first time. Yukio wondered how she could look at him and her sons after what's happened. All three of them had some sort of resemblance to Rin.

Hikaru looked up to Yukio. "Do you drink?"

"Sometimes," Yukio admitted even though both were barely of age to consume alcohol. Yukio had a feeling Hikaru didn't care and tipped back a couple anyway when the pain of remembering the past became too much. Hell, he was the same way.

"Want some wine?"

Yukio nodded as they walked toward the kitchen. Hikaru got out two glasses and popped the cork on the already opened bottle of red wine. Yukio watched in amazment when the wonder of how often she drank and if she drank in front of the boys. No, Yukio thought, Hikaru wouldn't let the boys see her drink.

Hikaru handed him a full glass, which Yukio gladly took. "Have you lived here since you left?" he asked, taking a sip.

Hikaru nodded, not thinking too much of the questions Yukio was asking. "Yeah, the boys call this home. You're the first from the group to actually find me within the time I've been here."

Yukio felt both the victory that came with being the only one to have found the elusive Hikaru Pheles as well as the sadness that came with the victory. Part of her didn't want to be found by someone from her past. But since it was Yukio, she was willing to let herself enjoy the new company.

"The crew misses you," Yukio said after she took a couple sips. He leaned against the counter, watching her tense a little.

Hikaru immediately thought of the five other people she left without much of a warning five years ago: Ryuji, Shima, Konekomaru, Izumo, and Shiemi. She thought of all five of their smiling faces as she studied and worked with him, just as Rin had when they were training to become certified exorcists. her heart dropped a little as her stomach flipped a couple times.

"I had a feeling they would, but I couldn't see them after the twins were born." She took a long drink of her wine. "It was too hard too."

"What about now?" Yukio asked, still sipping his wine normally. As much as he wanted to prove to her and yell that it was hard for all of them after what had happened five years ago, he couldn't bring himself to come close to it. He knew somehow, that deep down, Hikaru was still feeling the sting from it all.

She shrugged. "Maybe. They boys are a little older even though Erin has a little fighting problem. I was thinking about working as an exorcist again, like I was before when I was still with..."

Yukio nodded, taking another sip. "Yeah, I know what you mean." He sighed after a long moment. In truth, he was still taking her in. She still looked amazing, curvier than before, but still gorgeous nonetheless. "Listen, this wasn't just some spontaneous visit."

Hikaru kept the same expression when she looked to him. Inwardly, she was cringing. "I figured it wasn't when you showed up wearing your exorcist coat. Why are you here?"

Yukio sighed with the thought that explaining himself to her was going to near about kill him. "I did want to see you and the boys again, but every time I've tried, I've stopped myself. I couldn't...it was like calling someone and hanging up because you're too scared." Hikaru nodded, making Yukio talk more. "Hikaru, the crew and I want you to come back. We're, mostly me, is willing to help with the twins. You were our weapons specialist. The only knight _and_ dragoon."

Hikaru kept her gaze at her feet. She was barefoot, having gotten rid of her socks sometime during the day. Her nails were painted red. A crimson red that she wore often, especially when her and Rin were together. She finally looked up to Yukio when she thought of something. "What's the catch?"

Yukio sighed, casually thinking: there is just no getting around you is there, Hika? "There is a meeting in two days over the mission. I'm not going to lie to you, Hika, it's the same demon from five years ago."

That was the first time in five years that Hikaru's breath became deathly shallow and her heart dropped into her stomach as her stomach turned to ice instantly.


	6. Chapter 6

_**Okay, I know it's been a little over a week since I last updated, but please forgive me, I've been re-watching Durarara! dubbed and I keep hearing Izaya and Kida's voices as Yukio and Rin. (If you've seen it, you're laughing at me right now because the voice actors are the same). However, I have re-watched Blue Exorcist, and I must say, I think it's tied with FMA. O.O **_

_**Now, in this chapter, I made it sort of a reveal chapter. I wanted to finally show a connection to Rin and Hikaru. I really did and I think I did it. I also wanted to show the rising tension of both of them. Hence why she does what she does to him in the end. I can honestly say that I am happy with the way this chapter turned out. It shows that Hikaru can be vulnerable like all of us can be. **_

_**Anyway, I love hearing from you guys on what you like, dislike, or how hard you ship the characters. The shippers make me chuckle, the dislikers make me wanna do better, and the likers are just awesome. Here is the shippers and likers' hug! ~HUGS~**_

_**Songs: "Monster" by Skillet (Yes, this was the overall theme for this chapter.)  
"Headstrong" by Trapt (This is definitely the anthem for Rin and Hikaru when they fight. The chorus mainly)  
"This Means War" by Nickelback  
"I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin  
"Big Girls Don't Cry" by Fergie (This just seems like a song Hikaru would listen to when she feels like crying)  
"Iris" by GooGoo Dolls  
"Come Undone" by My Darkest Days  
"Save Yourself" by My Darkest Days (Of course, but this song seemed to fit this chapter as well)**_

* * *

"Shut the hell up, Rin! I wasn't talking to you!" Hikaru yelled as she turned to face the source of her anger.

"Hell, I wasn't talking you either, Hika!"

Hikaru set her jaw, her deep blue eyes flaring to a cerulean like Rin's. Rin saw it, stepping back slightly, thinking: there is something off about her; that wasn't normal.

Hikaru walked from him when he didn't respond, leaving him in shock of what he thought he just saw. Yukio had listened to the duration of the argument that was started merely because both Hikaru and Rin looked at each other. He was glad it ended when Rin called her by the nickname she despised most: Hika. He knew that she was too pissed to open her mouth. Considering everything, Yukio was shocked nothing was broken-like his brother for instance. Yukio stood from where he was sitting after hearing the silence a little longer than he hoped.

Hikaru glared daggers toward Rin. Her voice was dangerous as she spoke. "Don't you _ever_ call me by that name!"

Rin wanted to step back just at her tone. She was already pissed off. Her eyes flashed about the same color as his flames just as she made the threat. She's not normal, Rin thought as he looked her over, no one's eyes just do that.

Hikaru walked from him after that. She walked up to the roof from where her and Rin had been arguing. This time was in the hallway. Hikaru always felt somewhat sick to her stomach when she got so worked up and mad like that. Like there was something eating away at her. As she walked to the roof door, she took in a few deep breaths that father from the monestary taught her. It always calmed her down. She could hear his voice still as clear as if he were talking to her even if she hadn't seen him in months. Well, since she saw the Okumura twins.

When she reached the roof of the old boys' dormitory, she inhaled deeply, taking in a single deep breath and letting it out with some of her anger. It was the way to go since she was still fuming. She hated to look at Rin. He was just as passionate as she was and hellbent on proving that he was right. Hikaru sighed as she headed toward the building's edge and sat at the edge, looking toward the edge of town.  
A light breeze had swept through the top of the building, making her hair dance as she took in another relaxing breath. Just breathe, Hikaru thought as she remembered what Father Fujimoto had taught her, relax and let the anger run out with each exhale.

Each time she breathed in, she remembered more and more about Father Fujimoto, or Shiro as she called him because her father did. He was a funny man who ran a monastery that would visit her father on occasion and always take the time to see her. She loved seeing him. Especially after she was a fourth year in elementary school and she had just been expelled for fighting and sending a few boys to the hospital.

* * *

No one could miss the carnage and aftermath of what had happened. There was no hiding it in the least. It was all there. Tables were broken, posters were ripped, the windows were cracked, some teachers shook in fear in the corner behind a tipped over table. Hikaru snarled with tense anger. That boy deserved it, she thought as tears threatened to stream down her cheeks as she looked at what she'd done. She knew she did it even though she could never remember what had happened because of the white anger that took over.

"Hikaru, Hikaru, Hikaru," her father's voice came from the doorway as he saw his daughter's head bowed in shame, yet shaking with the anger still brewing inside her. "What's been done here?"

She couldn't mistake the playfulness in his voice. He always had that kind of voice. Yet, she still shook with anger that she couldn't calm down from.

Her father walked to her slowly, prepared to take on the devil himself. The adults and teachers watched with fear as her father stood behind her.

"Go away," Hikaru said dangerously.

"No," her father said with certainty. Two can play stubborn. After all, he was friends with a smart-ass paladin. "You sent a few to the hospital, and you're still angry?" He watched as Hikaru tensed up more, he smirked a little. Impulsive anger was his favorite. "What on earth could they have said to you?"

Hikaru's sharp breaths grew more shallow and louder as she remembered what he had said to her. As a result, she just shook her head. The first boy had called her all sorts of things, most of them things she could brush off, but there were two words that made her snap.

Her father knealed to his blonde-haired daughter as he put his hand on her back, trying to get her to at least turn around, knowing that these rampages of hers only got her and others hurt. Sometimes it was Hikaru more hurt emotionally than anything. "Hika, you can tell me."

"I'm not a monster or a demon," she said with a shaky tone, close to tears.

It amazed her father that she wasn't in tears yet, feeling the remorse of what she'd done.

"Yes, well, I think everyone who witnessed that would beg to differ."

Hikaru tensed up, her tense, sharp, shallow breaths came rapidly, she turned around with a tight fist and aimed to punch her father. He made her think about what she'd done, which made her relive everything that had happened. Her father smirked, catching the tiny fist into his hand as soon as he saw it coming. Hikaru stared at her caught hand, sharper breaths and a tense jaw made her mind swirl until she felt some relief as a couple of tears started to drip.

Her father watched her slowly relax as the tears dripped and she tried punching him again, which was met with his arms going around her. She has the fight of Satan in her, her father thought as he tightened his hug so that she couldn't escape from his arms. Her tears came faster as she gripped her father's jacket, burying her face into the fabric.

Her father picked her up, turning to walk toward the door. Just as he reached the group of cowering people, he looked to them. "We'll show ourselves out, and I do realize what's been done."

It was one of her teachers who stood. "That girl is a monster, a demon. You need to control her."

"I'm not a monster," Hikaru whispered as tears kept falling at the two terms that started the rampage in the first place. "I'm not a monster. I'm not a..."

* * *

"...Monster. I'm not a monster," Hikaru repeated to herself in the life-long mantra she's been reciting since she could practically talk. Her hand tightened on the cement edging she was sitting on as she whispered, "I'm not a demon either."

Another breeze passed through her hair, making it dance along the wind. She wasn't normal, she's known that all her life. But she wanted to be normal. She wanted friends that could understand her. She also knew what she wanted couldn't ever happen because she wasn't ever going to be normal. She was a freak and a monster.

"I'm not a monster," she whispered as she took in another deep breath to choke back tears at the memory. It was after that incident when she was a fourth year in elementary school that she hated to be called Hika. "I'm not a monster."

* * *

"I'm not a monster!" Hikaru yelled toward her father as he talked to a man dressed like a priest about her. Her fists her tense at her side and her eyes blazing cerulean.

The man looked at her with amazement before turning back to her father. "This must be the famous Hikaru I've heard so much about," he said as he stepped to her with a smile.

Involuntarily, her muscles relaxed as he smiled to her like a normal person. Like she was a normal kid who didn't just get kicked out of school. "How do you know my name?"

The man smiled as he put his hand on her head like he had done so many times with his own sons. "Your father told me. Let me tell you, little lady, you fit your name."

Hikaru smiled in spite of herself as she looked up to see that the man wasn't in the least bit scared of her. "Why aren't you scared of me like everyone else?"

"I've no reason to be. You're just a misunderstood, adorable little girl, Hikaru."

"And he's got one just like you at his place," she heard her father mutter.

She glared toward her father, which made the man chuckle and look to her father. "She's definitely a fighter. You were right about that."

"Just like yours, Shiro."

The man chuckled as he turned back to face Hikaru. "What's your name?"

"Hikaru."

The man smiled wholeheartedly. "Most call me Father Fujimoto, but you can call me Father Shiro, or just Shiro."

"Such familiar terms your giving her," Hikaru's father said.

"Yeah, well, we're going to see a lot more of each other now that I've seen her cute little face."

Hikaru watched as her father rolled his eyes and giggled as Shiro chuckled. "I'll call you Shiro as long as you don't call me Hika."

Shiro nodded with a bright smile. "It's a deal, Hikaru."

* * *

I could really use a visit from Shiro, Hikaru thought as she thought of all the things he taught her to help control her anger. She's tried them during the month she's been in the same dorm as both Okumura twins. Everyday's been met with fights with Rin, more time with Yukio-if he's around, and watching the city from the rooftop since Rin complains like a little bitch about the volume of her music.

"I am not in love, Kuro. That's just not gonna happen," Hikaru heard from the other side of the roof. She knew it was Rin's voice. He's the only one who can hear what Kuro is saying and has a complete conversation with the demonic familiar.

"This is my hiding place! What the hell?" Hikaru said as she swung her legs onto the building again and stood, brushing off the dirt that might happen to be on her ass.

"Yeah, with her? I don't think so." Rin's voice carried on like a normal conversation with Kuro, not realizing who might happen to be on the roof first. As Hikaru saw him, Kuro was perched on his shoulder and Rin's head was turned toward him so he could talk to him. "Hikaru's not a normal girl though. Sure she's blonde with boobs that could match Shura's, but there's something not normal about her."

Hikaru's hear trate quickened when she heard those dreaded words. "I'm not a monster," she whispered to herself to try to calm herself down before she did something to Rin she might regret later.

"Do you really think Mephisto would let a monster, a demon, in here?"

In a flash, Hikaru picked up a rock and through it at Rin, hitting him in the back of the head. Rin yelped, his hands flying to the back of his head where the rock made contact. Kuro, in the meantime, had jumped off Rin's shoulder and looked toward an angry, yet saddened Hikaru.

She looks so defeated for such a strong girl, Kuro thought as he watched her.

"Hey! What was that for?" Rin yelled toward Hikaru as he turned to the offending person.

"I. AM. NOT. A MONSTER!" Hikaru yelled, her body was tense as she stared at him, tears threatening to fall just like when she was a fourth year in elementary school.

Rin stared at her, hearing the same words echo in his head that he had repeated all his life. Maybe, just maybe, he and Hikaru weren't so different. But no, his eyes don't blaze another color like that.

"I never said you were!"

Hikaru didn't want to hear it, she shook her head and turned around. She headed toward the roof door to hide in her dorm room. She wiped the tears before they could fall, trying to calm herself down.

Rin looked down to Kuro. _Good going, Rin, you made a girl cry,_ Kuro thought to him.

Rin looked toward where Hikaru was. "She sounded just like I did growing up," Rin said with a surprised whisper.

_What are you going to do about it?_ Kuro had placed himself on the semi-heated cement of the roof.

Before Rin answered or could think, he took off after her. We're more alike than I thought, he thought as he ran around the roof to the only shaded place on the roof where the door was. "Hikaru!"

Hikaru took in a shakey deep sigh as she opened the door, hearing Rin, but not wanting to see the person who just called her a monster. I'm not a monster, she repeated in her head. All she wanted to do was hole up in her dorm room and forget the world.

"Hikaru, wait!"

Hikaru shook her head as she stepped through it, only to be pulled back by his hand. She looked up to him with a glare, trying to hide the sadness behind it. "Let me go!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"Why?"

"I wanna be alone!"

"You're not a monster. If anything, I am."

Hikaru scanned him over. Granted, his pointed ears and teeth made him look semi-demonic, but he wasn't a monster. Just someone who is a little on the weird side. "Whatever you say, let me go!"

"No."

"Yes!"

Rin tightened his grip on her when she started to fight him, inadvertently pulling her into his arms. She banged on his chest, making Rin feel it before it started to heal itself.

"Let me be alone!"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because," Rin sighed, trying to form the words in his head. "Because you sounded just like me growing up."

Hikaru looked up to him in shock. The hardened glare was gone, leaving her eyes to portray the vulnerability she vowed to never show anyone unless she trusted them. So far, only three made the list: Shiro, Yukio, and her father. A tear escaped from the corner of her eye as she stared at him.

Rin's been a sucker when it came to girls crying. He couldn't help but to feel the need to help them. Comfort them. But when he saw Hikaru's tear, something in him broke. He saw the girl that's spent her whole life convincing herself what he's been convincing himself. She's so strong, Rin thought as he looked into those deep sapphire eyes Hikaru had, and one words just tears that wall, that amazing strength, down in a single blow.

As Rin stood there in shock, Hikaru tore herself from him. "Just leave me alone," she said as she left him on the roof.

She descended the stairs and headed toward her dorm room, where she knew she was going to lock the door and turn on her music. She ignored the inquiry from Yukio as she passed him, only answering his question of where his brother was but pointing above her and saying, "roof." After that, she did just as she planned. She slammed her door and locked it with the padlock she had her uncle Amaimon buy her and the normal door lock. She walked to her stereo, putting in her favorite mix CD and turned up the volume. Then only difference was the volume, it wasn't nearly as high as usual. Hikaru collapsed on her bed after that, laying on her stomach as she hugged her pillow close to her body.

"I am not a monster," Hikaru said as a few tears gently rolled down her cheeks as the song claimed that they felt like one. "I'm not a monster."


	7. Chapter 7

_**Wow, since it's been 10 days since my last update, I figure it's time I posted. :D Sorry for the short chapter. I wanted to end it where I did.**_

_**Songs: "Brothers" by Vic Mignogna  
"Save Yourself" by My Darkest Days**_

* * *

Hikaru stared at Yukio with shock, almost dropping the wine glass from her hand. "What?"

Yukio nodded. "I wanted to tell you before we went to the meeting coming up, Hika. No one would blame you if you-"

"No," she interrupted when the shock wore off. "I'll be going anyway. I need revenge for what that bastard did."

Yukio could have backed away from her with that tone of voice. He hadn't heard it in so long. Almost before she found out she was pregnant.

"Hikaru, what happened to Rin was an accident."

Hikaru shook her head. "Yukio," her voice was close to breaking, promising tears she promised herself not to shed when it came to Rin, "you weren't there when he..."

Yukio nodded. "I understand."

The last time Yukio had seen tears in her eyes was when she and him delivered the twins. She was so close to being broken then that it was unreal. Hikaru was the strongest girl Yukio had ever known. She carried so much on her shoulders and never faltered to help anyone when it came time to help someone in need. The night the twins were born was the night Yukio saw that strong girl break.

"When is the meeting?"

"Two days," Yukio said.

Hikaru nodded, thinking of where she wanted to leave the boys. "What time?"

"While the boys are in school," Yukio said. When Hikaru flashed him a questioning look, he added, "I checked."

"Yukio, you know the boys are all I have. If I get a call, I am going to them."

Yukio nodded. "Agreed. You should know that I will go with you." That comment was met with a pondering look from Hikaru. "The boys know I exist, and you heard Erin. Besides, I want to be in their lives. They are the only family, the only connection to Rin, I have."

Hikaru inwardly winced when he mentioned family. She'd just learned her mother died of child birth when she was born and hardly considered the man who raised her, her father. She felt just as alone as Yukio did.

"Raising them isn't going to be easy, Yukio," Hikaru said after thinking about it for a moment or two. "Erin's a fighter, and I am not all that worried about Shiro. That is until he's bullied."

Yukio inwardly flinched. He was bullied and his older brother would always be his hero. Rin was always protecting him, and the last time Yukio was able to protect Rin, he couldn't.

"Yukio," Hikaru said smoothly, "those boys aren't the two of you. Shiro and Erin are two different people."

Yukio nodded. "When he's older, like seven or eight, can I teach him to be an exorcist?"

"If he wants," Hikaru said, knowing exactly who Yukio was talking about. She took a long drink of wine. "He's been tempted. Has been since the day he was born, but Shiro won't want to try much without Erin because he hates it when he leaves him out."

Yukio chuckled. "So he would much rather wait until you enroll Erin?"

"Yeah, Shiro can see demons and he knows it. He keeps it a secret from Erin because Erin can't...yet."

"You're going to tempt him?"

"No," Hikaru said, "I'll let him come to the realization naturally. If Rin is the one in his dreams, he might already be and his father told him."

"From the sounds of it, Erin wants no part in listening to whoever's in his dream and what they have to say."

Hikaru chuckled. He had her there. She looked toward the twenty-one year old Yukio. He was more defined, his glasses were the same shape-more than likely the same prescription, he looked a little taller, and his eyes seemed like they had just brightened up recently. For the first time in a long time, she thought Yukio Okumura as more than her boyfriend's brother.

"Hika, when was the last time you took a night mission?"

Hikaru thought about it. It had been a long time, nothing recently. She was a mom now with boys who slept at night. "It's been years, leave it at that."

"There is a mission I have to go on. A simple quick one. I can watch the boys if you want it," Yukio said, remembering when he had to be there.

"What's the catch?"

"It's in the same cemetary as..."

"I'll take it," Hikaru said with a sigh, interrupting him before he could say his name. "It doesn't mean I will see him afterwards. I haven't seen him since I was pregnant."

Yukio could have flinched or gave her a lecture, but he didn't. Instead, he stared at her. "Why?"

"Been busy raising twin boys," Hikaru said with a shrug.

Five years old and they have no idea he's buried close to them, Yukio thought. Maybe it is a good thing. Hikaru was so depressed after she saw him when she was pregnant, he added as an after-thought after he looked her over again. She was clearly thinking about him, much like she always had done when he was off on a mission or just gone.

"Get your exorcist coat on. You're going on the mission for me," Yukio said. He knew what was going to happen. As much as he didn't like keeping a small fact from her, she needed to see them.

Hikaru set down her empty wine glass and walked to the closet, getting out her deep navy exorcist coat with the black lining. Mephisto had it specially made for her since she was different from everyone else; that and she was his adopted daughter.

Yukio felt his phone vibrate. "Hello? Yeah, she's coming instead of me. No, you can't." With that he hung up.

Hikaru walked back into the kitchen. Her coat was done up and her messy bun was replaced by her chopsticks. Yukio stared in awe at the sight before him. She looked the same as she did before she had the twins. Her hair still looked shaggy in chopsticks, her eyes practically glowed against the dark navy material of her jacket, and it hugged her curves just enough to give Shima a nosebleed. She looked the same, just more beautiful.

"Thanks for watching the boys, Yukio," Hikaru said as she walked into the kitchen to him.

Yukio smiled, trying to keep the festering blush down. "No problem."

Hikaru smiled to him, grabbing her phone and putting it in her pocket before turning to him. "I'll be back before too long. If there is any problems with the boys-"

"I'll be sure to figure it out or call you," Yukio said with a light-hearted chuckle. "Don't worry, Hikaru. We'll be fine. Now go and kill some demons with that demonic smile on your face like the crew and I know you have."

Yukio practically pushed her out the door as she agreed.

"See you later, Yukio," Hikaru said as she walked down her path and toward her mission.

She tried not to think too much of the place. It's just another mission site, she told herself as she psyched herself into it. It's just nothing more than a mission site.


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it's a long time coming, but I had to finish one of my FMA stories. But here is the next chapter.**_

_**In this chapter, I wanted the aftermath and somewhat of what Rin thought of her. I also wanted to introduce Hikaru's "uncle."**_

_**Songs: "Headstrong" by Trapt  
"I Will Not Bow" by Breaking Benjamin  
"Nature of the Beast" by My Darkest Days  
"Could Be An Angel" by Vic Mignogna**_

* * *

Hikaru had spent three days listening to her music and avoiding Rin as much as possible, even going as far as just eating a few pieces of fruit just to avoid the cooking, no matter how delicious it smelled. Even then, she would disappear into her room after getting her food for the day. Yukio had become a little worried about the health of the twins' newest roommate, and had wanted to ask what the hell happened since that day, but Rin was just as quiet, perhaps annoyed with her. Since that fight, Hikaru just shut out the world.

Hikaru was laying on her bed, listening to more of her rock music and trying to avoid Rin Okumura all together. She wanted away from him for a little bit. Just something to do while she was free from him. On this particular day, Hikaru had contented herself with writing a scene she had stuck in her head since her last dream a few nights before.

"It's Hikaru," a soft voice said somehow above her music.

Hikaru looked up and smiled when she saw who was at her open window. She used her remote to turn down her stereo before she spoke to him. "Hey, Uncle Amaimon," she said with a sincere smile.

Usually for Hikaru, when Amaimon came over, it meant she could get away from it all. He was good at making her forget why she was mad in the first place. That and bending his brother's rules so Hikaru could feel some happiness.

"What have you been doing?" Amaimon asked, scanning over the blonde who was still laying on her stomach on the dorm bed.

Hikaru shrugged, looking around her rather tidy room before turning back to him. "You're looking at it."

"Come on, Big Brother won't mind if you get away from it for a day," he said as he swung his legs into the room, continuing to sit on the window sill.

Hikaru's smile didn't fade as she got up and put on a black jacket over her royal blue spaghetti strap tank. She slid on her favorite heeled boots and turned to Amaimon. "Where are we going, Uncle Ama?"

Amaimon couldn't help but to stare at her, still wondering why his older brother hadn't told her the truth yet. It was obvious that she wasn't going to last much longer. After all, Hikaru was a lot like his baby half-brother, Rin. She had quite a fight in her, just like Rin. But he couldn't torment her like he could Rin. For starters, she didn't know the truth, and secondly, it wouldn't be nearly as much fun.

"We're going into town. Big Brother won't mind if you're in town with me, will he?" Amaimon said with a smile as he tilted his head toward her.

Hikaru shook her head and stepped to him. "Then let's go. The further I can get from this place, the better."

Amaimon didn't question it, already knowing there have been spats with Rin since she moved into the dorm at her father's demand. He smiled to her as he held out his hand for her to take. She took it without hesitation, letting him wrap his arm around her waist so they could jump from the window. It always made Hikaru wonder how he doesn't break a bone like that.

They had casually walked through the gates, heading toward town. Amaimon, trying to be more human-like, walked with Hikaru, trying to figure out what really had her so worked up over a fight.

"I am going to get sweets in town," Amaimon said after a moment. "Are you going to join me, darling niece?"

Hikaru nodded. "Of course. You can get all the sweets you want. I'll just hang back."

No human could hear what Amaimon heard: Hikaru's stomach growling. He became slightly concerned, knowing somehow that it had been a while since she's eaten anything with substance to it.

"When was the last time you ate an entire meal?"

Hikaru knew Amaimon would shovel food down her throat if she said the actual answer. "Earlier today. I wasn't that hungry so I had something light."

Liar, Amaimon thought as they walked, you haven't eaten anything with substance for a few days at least.

Amaimon shook his head from the thoughts, trying to remember how he should act. He figured that if he tormented Rin a little more, he'd stop being so concerned over someone who doesn't even know the truth for some damn reason.

"I'll get you dinner. I hear that there is a good place up the road with sweet and spicy chicken."

Hikaru smiled, thinking about something she liked. "I'd like that," she said softly. She looked to her uncle. "Thank you, Uncle Ama."

* * *

"Rin, what the hell did you say to her? We haven't seen her in days!" Yukio said sternly as his brother sat in his desk chair, avoiding homework as usual. And as usual, Yukio was playing the mature one since Rin wasn't.

"I didn't say anything," Rin said with crossed arms. Being grilled by his younger twin brother wasn't what he had in mind. He, for some unfathomable reason, wanted to apologize to Hikaru. He'd do it even if it meant that he had to swallow what pride he had.

"Bull shit! You said something to offend her," Yukio said. He had to admit, normally he wouldn't get on Rin's case like this. But on this topic, he was taking even more passion into it. He had a feeling it had something to do with Hikaru and his attraction to her, though he wasn't too sure.

"Like hell I did! She's the one with the problem; you can go ask her!"

Yukio pushed his glasses up and pinched the bridge of his nose with a deep, annoyed sigh. He found this almost as infuriating as the time when Rin broke his glasses and then they landed on top of his head.

"Not until you tell me what the hell is your problem with her! All you've ever done with her is bicker like some married couple. God, I was beginning to wonder when you'd stop! Now that you've said something to her, she hasn't been out of her bedroom unless she had to! Damn it, Rin!" Yukio slammed his hand down on the wood of the desk Rin was sitting at.

Rin jumped. "Why are you more concerned about _her_ than _me_, your older brother!"

"Because you instigate things!"

Rin sighed. He didn't want to admit it to Yukio, but he was right. He turned his head from his fuming brother and thought for a moment, trying to pin-point what seemed to insult Hikaru the most. Rin hated the fact that it was him who insulted her. He didn't want to. Deep down, there was something about her that made Rin _want _to be around her.

"I mentioned the word monster and she freaked out, saying she wasn't a monster," Rin said slowly and softly. He remembered the look of horror on her face and the lonely sadness in her eyes as she word the word.

Hikaru sounded like Rin when Dad would pick him up after fights, Yukio thought when he heard Rin finish. "Monster" and "demon" were such hurtful words to his brother, and they were just as hurtful to Hikaru, even though she looked like an angel.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Good thing I had these pre-written a little before completely avoiding it! Still, sorry about the wait. I will try to post a little faster.**_

_**In this chapter, I introduce another character...well several. Just the old crew. Guys, you do have to realize that it's been near about five years since Hikaru's seen the crew we saw in the anime. They WILL change. Just saying.**_

_**Songs: "Headstrong" by Trapt  
"Save Yourself" by My Darkest Days  
"Nature of the Beast" by My Darkest Days  
"This Means War" by Nickelback  
"Lullabuy" by Nickelback  
"Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls**_

* * *

Hikaru walked into the cemetery ignoring the familiar stones she had to pass on her way in. She looked around for the crew, seeing them almost instantly as they seemed to have congregated around one stone. She prayed to God that it wasn't his stone. She didn't want to see that stone. Not until the bastard who killed him was dead.

"Hey, there's a familiar face!" she heard the familiar voice of Shima call as she approached her old friends she had during the cram school.

The friends turned around, making sure that Shima wasn't lying. Their smiles could be seen from across the cemetery as they all greeted her in one form or another.

Hikaru wiped a smile on her face, unsure if it was real or not. "Hey, guys."

Shiemi was the first to come up to her, practically running. "Look at you, Hikaru. You still look as pretty as ever."

Hikaru nodded. "Thanks, Shiemi."

Shiemi's changed, she thought as Shiemi joined the rest of the pack, she's gotten more confident in herself. Though her hair was still the same cut. But it fit her more womanly figure.

Hikaru kept approaching her old team, seeing them all. It was Konekomaru who approached her next.

"It's good to see you again, Hikaru. We didn't really believe Yukio when he called and told us you'd be coming. We thought you would have gave up exorcism and burned your coat."

Hikaru shook her head, her hand going to the collar of it. "No, I couldn't burn it if I tried, and I have tried."

Ryuji swung an arm around Hikaru's neck, almost leaning against her like Shima would. Hikaru had a hard time looking to Ryuji and Shima, them reminding her of Rin the most. "We're glad to see you, Hikaru."

Hikaru nodded to Ryuji as Shima spoke. "Yeah, it's not the same without our Knight and weapons specialist."

Hikaru's chest tightened when she heard those words. It wasn't the same without her and _Rin_. Rin was their Knight. She closed her eyes, trying to dispell the thoughts of Rin, like it was going to work.

Izumo was the one to hit the back of Shima's head, who cringed and rubbed where she hit. "You idiot." She walked to Hikaru, who was still trapped in Ryuji's arm. "It's good to see you again, Hikaru. It really is."

Hikaru smiled and nodded, wondering who the hell this girl was that resembled the Izumo that she knew when she was sixteen and what happened to the real one. Hikaru remembered Izumo as a little bit more witchy than this one. Damn, the time really changed her.

"Good to see you too, Izumo," she said with a smile. She looked to the rest of the crew. "Actually, it's good to see you all."

Ryuji let his arm slide from around her neck. "Good to hear," he said. "But we're here for a reason, not to catch up on old times. That's for when we drink."

Shima chuckled with Konekomaru, who looked like he'd grown a little more. "Yeah," Shima said, "and you've been drinking since you were fifteen, Bon."

"Oh can it," Ryuji said with a pointed tone.

I've been drinking since I've had the twins, Hikaru thought.

"What demon are we getting tonight? If this was a ploy, I'm going to kick some ass; I've got kids at home asleep," Hiakru said with a dry tone.

The boys sobered from their laughing mood, remembering Hikaru was a mom now. They wondered what kind of mom she was. Was she a caring one? Or was she anything like her anger directed? They wondered what kind of mother she'd be when they found out she was having them, well it.

"Incubus mix," Izumo said easily. "He comes here when he isn't trying to get laid."

"Are you sure he isn't fucking the dead people?" Hikaru asked, some of her old personality shining through.

Shima, Bon, and Izumo laughed, leaving Konekomaru shaking his head and Shiemi turning red without breathing, something that hadn't really changed with Shiemi.

"We're sure he isn't screwing the dead people, but good question, Hika!" a voice said in a cheerful voice as she walked into the cemetery. Her bikini top had become a cropped shirt with the bikini top under it. The tattoo still showed and her shorts were shorter than ever.

Hikaru sighed, thinking, Shura's here. "Don't call me Hika," she warned in her low, kill-promise tone.

Shura made a pout face with her bottom lip extended to show her dissatisfaction. "Aw, does the Temptress of Hell still hate it?"

"Shut up," Hikaru warned in a low voice. "I was in a good mood before you showed up."

"Get laid by Yukio, did you?"

"No."

"Well, I did say that if it's not one Okumura, it's the other."

"Shut up, Shura!" Hikaru warned again as she turned to face her fully. Her tone snapped as her eyes flashed Satan-flame blue.

Shura chuckled. "You haven't changed a bit. You're still like him."

Hikaru bowed her head. "I know, you ought to see his son."

"You mean sons. With an 's'," Shura corrected with a smirk.

The rest of the group gasped almost in unison, shocked. "What do you mean sons?" Shima asked with an emphasis on the last 's'.

Hiakru sighed, forgetting that the crew didn't know she had twin boys. "Yeah, sons with an 's' at the end. I had twin boys, not one boy." She turned to Shura with fire in her eyes. "And you, are you drunk off your ass or something?"

"Close!"

"Then why the hell are you here?"

"Supervise."

"Bull shit."

Shura laughed. "There is nothing getting past you, is there, Hika?" she asked. Before Hikaru could threaten her for calling her that, Shura went on, "I'm here because you guys need a Knight."

"Sorry, position's filled," Hikaru said with a bored tone.

"Well damn," she said as if she was truly disappointed. Her tone shot up an octive as she said, "Then I am here for support. You guys are going to need it if you have Shiemi and Hikaru here. The girls have some big tits."

Hikaru growled as Shiemi turned beat red again, not breathing.

"And you don't?" Ryuji asked, not amused with Shura's antics.

Hikaru looked from Shura to Ryuji, wondering what the hell had happened over the past five years.

"Oh I do, but I am a higher rank than all of you."

"Doesn't mean he won't try to screw your brains out," Hikaru uttered as she glanced from everyone and looked around the cemetery, trying to pin-point where the demon would be.

"I heard that, sweet Hika!"

"Don't call me that! You sound like Mephisto!" Hikaru yelled as she whirled around to face Shura once again.

"Mephisto? I thought you would still call him daddy."

"No. He's my half-brother, not my father."

Shura cackled, leaving the rest of the group to facepalm on their own. Shima and Ryuji looked to each other.

"I'll take Hikaru if you take Shura," Shima whispered. "I fear a cat fight is in our near future, and Kuro isn't here."

Izumo sighed. "You sound like a damn fortune teller," she said as she looked to Shima.

"Deal," Ryuji said as he nodded, his reverse skunk stripe nodding slightly with him.

Shima shrugged. "I might be with how hostile Hikaru is around Shura, and Hikaru was in a good mood too."

"Hikaru, Hikaru, didn't you know? I am here to help?" Shura teased with a shit-eating grin on her face as she tried to pet the top of Hikaru's head.

"You sure? You've just been a pain in my ass!"

Before Hikaru could lunge at Shura and vice versa, Shima wrapped his arms around Hikaru and started pulling her away as Ryuji did the same to Shura. Hikaru fought to get out of Shima's grasp, ready to strangle one of the higher ranking exorcists.

"Damn," Shima uttered, "how the hell did Rin keep you back like this?"

"Bon, before you even think about pulling me away, know this, I will kick your ass from here to America and back," Shura said in an even tone.

"Oh well, we need to fight the demon, not Hikaru."

"Then let _me _after her!" Hikaru yelled, fighting Shima.

"Damn! I am not kidding. How did anyone keep you back?"

Hikaru glared at Shima. "You may be a good friend of mine, but if you don't want to be forcibly castrated, you will let me go."

Shima hesitantly let Hikaru go. Ryuji saw this.

"What the fuck are you doing, Shima?"

"I fear my future of creating my own children was in danger."

"You bet your ass it was," Hikaru sneered as she looked toward Shura.

Shura was eventually let go by Ryuji. She walked up to Hikaru, scanning her over much like an older sister would. She snickered when she was done.

"What the hell is so funny?"

"You," Shura said as she looked to her again. She stood straight, her laugh gone. "You still have that same determined look on your face that both Okumura twins had. Especially Rin."

"Don't say his name," Hikaru snapped, her eyebrows furrowed in a pissed off frustration.

"Ooh, did I strike a sensitive chord with you, Hika?"

"Shura!" Hikaru growled. "Sober the fuck up before we use _you _as bait."

Shura chuckled, tightening an arm around Hikaru's neck. "You've not changed a bit. Though, the last I saw you, you had a couple things in your arms. Boys, aren't they?"

Hikaru bowed her head. The last she saw Shura was the day she left the crew for good with her twins. But she didn't question how she remembered that when she dropped the twin bomb already. "Yeah."

"You named one after the older Okumura."

Hikaru nodded.

"Has Yukio seen them?"

"Yes, earlier today. One looks just like him."

"Good, I am glad both survived."

Hikaru rolled her eyes.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the Tempress of Hell, the Princess of Gehenna. I think you're next," a deep, male-like voice said from thin air.

Aw, fuck, Hikaru thought as she rolled her eyes and shook her head in more frustration, if it's not Shura, it's a fucking demon calling me that!


	10. Chapter 10

_**:D In this chapter, you see the realtionship with Amaimon and Hikaru. You also get to see some Mephisto and Rin arguments.**_

_**Songs: "Secrets" by OneRepublic  
"Save Yourself" by My Darkest Days  
"Monster" by Skillet  
"Hero" by Skillet**_

* * *

Hikaru walked with her uncle through True Cross city. She watched as he looked around the city, peering into most of the windows with the wonderment of a child.

"Japan is fascinating me more and more," he whispered as he looked into a shop meant for teenage girls' clothes.

"Yeah?" Hikaru asked with an eyebrow raised. She knew her uncle was strange like this all the time, but it still floored her.

"We should go in there one time. I could get you a new wardrobe."

"What's wrong with what I wear?" Hikaru asked indignitly.

Amaimon looked to Hikaru, taking in the black jacket against the royal blue spaghetti strap. The royal blue hugged her large bust, her womanly curves, and rested over the waistband of her dark, faded, boot-cut jeans.

Amaimon shook his head. "Nothing, Hikaru."

Hikaru sighed. "So where is this place with the sweet and spicy chicken?"

Amaimon heard her stomach growl again, making him frown a little. He nodded his head toward the direction. "This way."

Hikaru walked with her uncle. She turned to him as he described the places he's been to. She smiled, thinking of the time she might be able to go when she's a little older. Perhaps then, Hikaru would be able to leave True Cross Academy campus grounds without her father nearly having a heart attack in the process, or giving her a lecture of why she shouldn't leave for that matter.

Amaimon looked toward Hikaru, already seeing what she was to become. That gold hair turning to a brighter shade of blonde. The natural volume of her hair would increase just a little. The natural wave and curl would intesify. Her cerulean eyes turning to a brighter blue. A blue like the Night of the Blue Flames, like his younger half brother, Rin's flames. Hikaru's sweet look in her eyes would become more seductive and lustful, making even the most hardened men fall to her knees and beg to take their souls as tribute to Satan. This girl would become the Temptress of Hell alright.

"I think Big Brother should let you out more," Amaimon said as he watched Hikaru eat her sweet and spicy chicken.

"Yeah, me too," she said as she looked to her food. "It would give me a break from Rin." Her voice deepened into an annoyed tone when she mentioned Rin's name.

"Rin Okumura?"

Hikaru nodded. "He's one of my roommates Dad forced me to room with when he kicked me from my room in his house."

Amaimon smirked a little, knowing that her having to share living quarters with Rin would just escalate things faster. Mephisto must've known this would happen. Amaimon knew his brother would take all outcomes in thought before making a wager, decision, or action. Mephisto was good for that.

"Interesting," Amaimon commented as he sat back in the seat he was seated in. I'll have to talk to Big Brother about telling you what you truly are, Hikaru, Amaimon thought after taking in her Temptress form once again before returning the vision to normal.

* * *

"Mephisto!" Rin called as he burst in the office of his guardian after his argument with Yukio ended with Yukio having to leave on an assignment.

Mephisto smiled from behind his desk, seeing Rin walk up with a fierce determination that he's rarely seen in humans. But, Rin wasn't a full human. The tail, pointed ears and teeth were a clear give away to what the other half of Rin Okumura was.

"Why hello, Rin," Mephisto said in his usual, cheerful voice. "What brings you in here?"

"What the hell is up with Hikaru?"

Mephisto knew what this was about, but decided to play dumb. "I've no idea what you mean."

"Like hell you don't!" Rin slammed his hand on the worn wood of Mephisto's desk in frustration of Mephisto's words.

Mephisto held back the laugh. "What is this about?"

"Hikaru. You know, _your _daughter!"

Mephisto nodded upwards once. "Ah, my sweet Hika. What about her?"

"What's her deal?"

"Is it about her being anti-social? I thought the exorcism school would help with that."

"I am not talking about that," Rin growled, knowing Mephisto was beating around the bush on purpose. He loved to screw with people for the hell of it.

"Then what?"

"Why does she act like me?"

Mephisto smirked inwardly. So she was saying her song, he thought with amusement. He's always called Hikaru's mantra of 'I'm not a monster' a song. There was really no other way he could describe it.

"What did she do? Flame up like you?"

"No."

"Unsheath your demon sword and ended up with the same features?"

"No." Rin was beginning to get annoyed with this game Mephisto was playing.

"Then what?"

"Why does she say 'I'm not a monster' when there is nothing monstrous about her?"

Mephisto smirked, thinking, knew it. "She's been out of any type of public schooling since her fourth year in elementary school, having home-schooled herself everything she knew. She was expelled for fighting,having put a few boys in the hospital. I suppose that's where she put the thought in her head that she was one."

"But she isn't."

"So you see it too."

"See what?"

Mephisto debated within himself, knowing he already told the other, much more mature Okumura what was so special about Hikaru. Though, Mephisto doubted Rin would understand what was going on with Hikaru. She wouldn't have blue flames, she wouldn't have a tail, but the other features she might have if she was realized.

"You'll see it when the time comes. Now, I think you're late for cram school."

"Whatever, just ignore the question," Rin said as he turned around and headed back to the door.

Mephisto watched Rin leave, knowing his tail was tucked under his school uniform. Another thought came into his mind. "Oh, Rin," he called just before Rin opened the door.

Rin stopped, his hand on the door knob, halfway turned. He turned to Mephisto, seeing that purple hair once again. "What, you damn clown?"

Mephisto smirked, narrowing his eyes toward Rin at the name. "Careful little brother, I am still stronger than you."

Rin visibly shivered at the thought of Rin being related to Mephisto. "What did you want to tell me already?"

Mephisto looked to Rin, narrowing his eyes as if warning him. "Always remember: what she is, is in the eye of the beholder."

"Yeah," Rin said sharply, "what's that supposed to mean?"

"If you see my sweet Hika as a monster, than she is one to you."

Rin turned back to the door thinking, she's not a monster, that's for sure.


End file.
